


What you know, you know

by pixiescanfly



Category: Othello - Shakespeare, Shakespeare - Fandom
Genre: Bad Guy POV, Blank Verse, Green-Eyed Monster, Iago as a 'Nice Guy', Iago is an awful person, Iambic Pentameter, Jealousy, M/M, Nice Guy Syndrome, One-Sided Love, Period Typical (ish) Language, Poetry, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiescanfly/pseuds/pixiescanfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Demand me nothing: what you know, you know:<br/>From this time forth I never will speak word.'-Iago. Othello (Act 5 Scene 2)</p>
<p>What might Iago have said if he had chosen to speak, rather than refused?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you know, you know

**Author's Note:**

> This imagines another act at the end of Othello, featuring Iago alone in prison trying to justify his actions in the play.

Iago:  
Much loved Othello, equalled by no man  
And I, his faithful ancient, through the years  
Had battled heathen armies side by side  
‘Cross all the world in distant battlegrounds.  
His silver sword flashed harmony to mine  
And victory and blood welled in our wake.  
Ten years of youthful glory we did share  
In rash adventure, escapades and joy.  
He thought me honest. I confess I was  
Most meritous of jesting epithet.  
And all the camp learned trust from master’s lead  
And soon my word became the seal of truth.  
Life followed in this manner year on year.  
Most trusted Iago. Second in command.  
But after blessed war, cursed victory  
Propelled us both to Venice and to peace.  
Wherein there lay the bane of my desires  
For power, money, influence and love.  
All which were mine, through wartime and through strife,  
Yet stolen by my master’s virtuous wife.  
T’was through their courtship Cassio gained my place.  
Respected soldier. Good lieutenant. Honest.  
T’was radiant beauty stole from me the Moor  
That I had loved for close to seven years  
Without a word.  
No place now for Iago in Othello’s host.  
No power now for he who had been true  
For year on year, and followed faithfully  
With no reward, through endless drudgery,  
With nothing gained in praise but further work  
For love that never looked. Nor smiled. Nor cared.  
Forgot me as a bird discards a carcass,  
Picked dry of useful meat, a bag of bones.  
Such villainy- such villainy as to  
Make angels fume, and those who had been good,  
Drowned in the burning pitch of dark revenge,  
Become the villain.   
From love alone the deepest hatred springs,  
My master saw it plain in his dead bride.  
I saw it too, writ ‘cross my master’s face  
As he stabbed purging blade through cankered heart.  
Poison of blighted love our minds consumed,  
And by our love, both he and I were doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
